Pages to My Heart
by Missy Tina
Summary: Seto sees Mokuba with a very dirty romance novel. He of course takes it away, his brother can't read stuff like that! But one day with nothing to do, Seto reads it. And to his suprise he actually LIKES it and becomes obsessed with it and the lovely writer
1. Train Crash

This is a really cute story that I'm quite proud of. I hope others will like it too! Read and review! Kiss kiss.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did it would be so much better.**

* * *

It was half past four in the morning when Seto Kaiba dragged himself through the door of his mansion. He felt dead inside. Running on endless cups of shitty coffee and just an hour of sleep, he felt like a train ready to crash. He wasn't quite sure why he did this to himself anymore. There used to be a reason, a long time ago, but now...he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. All he knew right now was that he was on the verge of collapsing right there in the doorway. Would anyone notice? Would anyone care? He doubted that anyone would, anyone except Mokuba. But whatever. 

He was so tired that it hurt to keep his eyes open. He wanted to just stop for now. Just fall into his bed, close his eyes, and pray that tonight the nightmares would stay away. Just for tonight. He really needed to get some sleep. He had important issues to take care of tomorrow. A meeting he was dreading. A few people to fire. He needed to be sharp, alert, ready, unstoppable.

But before he could even attempt to catch a few hours of sleep there was a few more matters he had to attend to. Just because only Seto Kaiba could do it and there was only one Seto Kaiba in the world and that was him. No one else could handle issues quite as well as he could. Or maybe that was just his ego talking. Or maybe he was just insane.

One of those matters that only Seto Kaiba could attend to was his little brother, Mokuba. Even though it was four-thirty in the morning he knew that his brother was still awake. He could hear Mokuba's music blaring all the way upstairs in his room. That kid listened to some strange shit.

Seto walked into the living room, his white leather trench coat slung over his arm and his briefcase in his other hand. His icy blue eyes narrowed irritably at the sight of the living room. It was a mess. Mokuba's baseball bat and mit lay in the middle of the floor. His shoes were kicked into a corner and his jacket was thrown over the arm of the couch. His gaming system was still hooked up to the t.v. and the cords were all twisted together in a tangled heap with the remote control cords. The clear glass coffee table was a mess. Candy wrappers, empty pop cans, plates with bits of food still on them, books, comics, Mokuba's sketch book, crumpled up pieces of paper, pencils, and pens lay scattered across the glass of the table. On the floor near the table was Mokuba's back pack and a pair of chop sticks.

Seto closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was too tired for this shit. It was not acceptable. Mokuba was fifteen years old. He was old enough to know better and to know that his brother would not tolerate this. Mokuba knew Seto better then anyone else in the world knew him. He knew Seto would blow up over a mess like this. And what the hell had the god damn maids done all damn day?

"MOKUBA!" Seto roared at the top of his lungs.

He knew that his brother had heard him beacause suddenly the music stopped.

"Seto?" Called Mokuba's voice from up stairs.

"Get down here!" Seto yelled.

He heard Mokuba's feet slam against the floor upstairs and few seconds later he heard Mokuba's foot steps on the stairs. Then Mokuba Kaiba raced into the living room. His dark hair spilled down across his bare shoulders. He wore nothing but a pair of red poka dotted white boxers. Seto shook his head. The kid was so wierd. Mokuba beamed brightly at his older brother.

"Hyia Seto! I'm suprised your home! I figured you'd just sleep in your office again," Mokuba said with a chuckle as he rubbed the top of his nose with the back of his hand and grinned.

Seto gave up right then and there trying to glare at him. The kid always did this to him, made him soft inside. Always. Although Seto never let him know it. He couldn't let anyone know that he was a secret sissy.

"I slept in my office last night Mokuba," Seto said in a tired voice, "I need to sleep in a bed tonight."

Mokuba shook his head at his older brother.

"You should just stay home tomorrow Seto. You really need it. You could work from home You haven't done that in a while," Mokuba said.

Seto waved his hand in the air, as if waving aside Mokuba's words.

"I can't. Tomorrow I have a meeting with...Pegasus," Seto said in a disgusted voice.

Mokuba made a face.

"Ew. Why?" He asked.

Maximillion Pegasus was the crazy, eccentric owner of Industrial Illusions. Before Kaiba Corporation, Industrial Illusions was the leading producer of games in the city. And Pegasus was desperate to make a come back for his company. He had tried countless times to take over Kaiba Corp. but failed miserably each time. It rather amused Seto. But once he had gone too far and kidnapped Mokuba and tried to kill Seto. Of course it didn't work, but Seto was the type to hold a grudge.

"The lunatic is trying to get me to agree to some crazy proposal of his," Seto said in an aggitated voice.

"What kind of proposal?" Mokuba asked.

"He wants Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. to become partners. He wants to merge our companies together," Seto said and shook his head.

"Tell him no. Why would he think you would do that?" Mokuba asked.

"Because he's crazy. And I have told him no, numerous times. He's quite persistent. I'm meeting with him tomorrow to let him know once and for all that the answer is no," Seto said.

Mokuba shook his head. He couldn't stand Pegasus.

"You should just stay home.Tomorrow is march 14. The Ides of March Seto! Beware the Ides of March!" Mokuba said with a laugh.

Seto smirked at him. Crazt kid.

"Indeed. Now why the hell does this living room look like this? What the hell Mokuba?" Seto demanded.

Mokuba looked around the living room and his eyes widened.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Seto I forgot!" Mokuba said and raced towards the coffee table.

"That's no excuse Mokuba," Seto said as he watched Mokuba gather up his stuff.

"Jeez Seto. You're really cranky tonight. Lighten up. There's no one around that you need to put on an act for. You can be yourself. Pokemon's coming on at five. We should watch it. It's the one with the Squirtle Squad!" Mokuba said as he cleaned up.

Seto laughed. He had a secret obsession with Pokemon. No one but Mokuba knew and no one but Mokuba would ever know. That shit just couldn't get out, just like the fact that Phantom of the Oprah was his favorite movie. Secrets like that never left the Kaiba Mansion and never would.

"I'm way too tired tonight Mokuba, besides I have that episode on tape anyways. I need to get it on DVD though," Seto said thoughtfully.

Mokuba was quickly gathering up all his stuff and shoving it into his back pack. He didn't notice that a book fell to the ground. Seto picked it up for him. He looked at the front of the book and his mouth dropped. On the cover was a drawing of a girl in a very very revealing transparent white dress. More than half of her chest was exposed and there was a long slit in the side of the dress that revealed the girl's leg up to her thigh. She was clinging to a man who had his hand on the side of her breast and was clutching her to him closely. The title of the book was **_My Dark Angel of Sin_.**

Seto flipped through the book. He read some of the pages. One of the pages went like this:

_Lia gasped with deep pleasure as Anthony snaked his tongue down over her exposed nipples, tracing circles with the tip of his tongue over her soft flesh. She reached in between his legs with one hand and tightly clutched his stiff erect penis while her other hand slipped down in between her own legs. Anthony sucked, licked, and gently bit Lia's chest and she gasped with pleasure as she squeezed his penis and rubbed her swollen clit with her fingers._

Seto was fucking shocked. He could not believe that Mokuba had a book like this. What the hell man. His little brother didn't need to be reading trash like this. He knew that Mokuba was getting older and would be curious. But why couldn't the kid just read porn like any other normal fifteen year boy? Why did he have to read cheesy, trashy romance novels?

"Mokuba, what the hell is this?" Seto asked.

Mokuba looked up. He saw the book that Seto had in his hands and his eyes widened.

"Oh god. Did you read it?" Mokuba asked.

"Enough of it to know that my little brother doesn't need to read it. God Mokuba, why can't you just get por- wait never mind. You aren't getting this book back you know," Seto said.

Mokuba groaned.

"Ah come on Seto! I wanna find out if Lia is pregnant with Anthony's baby! If she is Anthony will freak out. He doesn't have staying power in a relationship. He's too much of a man whore," Mokuba said.

Seto looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are so wierd kid," Seto said.

Mokuba scoffed.

"This is coming from the man who gets drunk and sings the Jigglypuff Song!" Mokuba shot back.

Seto gave him a dirty look.

"We swore we would never speak of that again Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed.

Mokuba smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me the book back!" Mokuba said.

"Hell no. You don't need this trash. Where did you get it anyways?" Seto asked.

"From Lisa. She has a whole bunch of them," Mokuba said with a look that said: I'll Just Get More From Her.

Seto shook his head. Lisa was Mokuba's best friend. The girl was a horrible influence on the kid. She got Mokuba into stupid cheesy soap oprahs and now stupid cheesy romance novels.

"Finish cleaning this up Mokuba and then go to sleep. You aren't getting this book back. I'm tired and going to bed," Seto said and headed for the stairs.

As he walked upstairs he heard Mokuba mutter, "Yeah well I'm so hiding your pokemon tapes" Seto smirked, he'd like to see Mokuba try. He walked into his room. He threw the stupid book down on his bed and sat down. He pulled his lap top out of his bag and a stack of papers. There was a few charts he had to turn into spreadsheets before going to bed.

He finished in twenty minutes then picked up the papers, the book, his lap top, and his other stufff and set it into the chair next to his bed. Then he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep without changing his clothes.

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter in this little series. In the next one, Seto will be stuck somewhere with nothing to do and lots of bad thoughts in his head. So to distract himself he reads Mokuba's little book and...well read and you'll find out! Much love, reviews would make me very happy but I'm not expecting much. 


	2. Suprising Alikeness

"Seto! Seto! SEEETOOO!"

Seto rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and saw Mokuba standing over him. He groaned and closed his eyes again. He was still so tired.

"Seto! Wake up! It's twleve thirty man!" Mokuba said.

Seto's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT? You're not serious!" He said as he bolted straight up.

"Uh yeah I am. What are you doing? Are you staying home or going into the office?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't stay home! Shit!" Seto yelled and jumped up out of his bed.

He bolted over to his dresser and ripped open his dresser drawers. Mokuba watched him with a concerned look on his face.

"I still think you should just work from home," Mokuba said.

"I can't Mokuba. There's things I need to take care of today," Seto said as he pulled his shirt off quickly and slipped into another one.

"Like what? You should let the people you hire actually do their jobs. You don't have to do everything yourself," Mokuba said.

"If I don't do it myself it won't get done right Mokuba. And the people I hire are hopeless morans," Seto said as he changed his pants.

"Then why do you hire them in the first place?" Mokuba asked.

Seto stopped halfway through putting on his trench coat and thought.

"I...don't know," Seto said.

Mokuba shook his head.

"You're crazy big brother, absolutely insane," Mokuba said.

Seto resumed putting his trench coat on.

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly sane Mokuba," He said.

Mokuba smirked.

"Okaaay. Whatever. I'm meeting Lisa at the coffee shop. See ya and try to come home before midnight tonight," Mokuba said.

Seto laughed dryly.

"Yeah, right. Don't you dare get anymore stupid books from her," Seto said.

"Bla bla bla." Mokuba muttered as he walked out of the room.

Seto continued to hurry and rush, but then stopped. After all, he WAS Seto Kaiba. He didn't need to rush for ANYONE. He was the CEO of one of the most powerful and whealthy companies in the entire world. Sometimes he forgot that. Forgot who he was now. Sometimes, he felt like he was a little boy again. And that he needed to rush to impress people. But there wasn't anyone on this earth that he cared about enough to want to impress them. Except Mokuba. But he didn't need to impress his little brother.

So he took his time getting ready. And got to the company thirty minutes later.

* * *

Seto walked into his office and and sat behind his desk. He wanted to get to work, so just maybe he could be home by one tonight. He turned his computer on. Just then his secretary rushed into the office. She was about 5'3, very thin, and had shoulder length wavy black hair and dark green eyes and a cute, heart shaped face. Seto couldn't stand her though. She rushed up to Seto's desk. 

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sooo glad you're okay! I was oh so worried about you!" She cooed.

He slowly looked up at her, his icy blue eyes narrowing.

"And why is this Hotoru?" Seto asked.

"You were almost an hour late! You're never ever late! And when you didn't show up, I got sooo worried about you!" Hotoru exlaimed, clutching her heart.

Seto grimaced, thinking dear god this bitch is annoying. He didn't know why he hired her in the first place. He didn't need a secretary. He was very self-efficient..

"I'm perfectly okay so you can go away now. Go file something before I fire you," Seto said as he started typing.

Hotoru giggled. Seto hated her giggle. It was high pitched and annoying. She smiled at him.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, you are so silly! Can I get you some coffee? Any breakfast?" She asked as she smiled fondly at him.

Seto didn't even look up from his computer. He just continued pounding away on his key board.

"No. Go away," He said.

"Oh alright sir," She said with a giggle.

She smiled fondly at him and then walked out of the room. Seto continued typing.

* * *

Seto was in his limo on the way down town to KaibaLand. There was some sort of problem with one of the top selling rides and he wanted to check it out personally. No one but him could probably figure it out anyways. It was quite boring in the limo. Seto wished he had a VCR hooked up to the t.v. so he could watch Pokemon.

He hated times like this. Times where he had nothing to do so he would start to think. About anything and everything unpleasant. About how Mokuba was growing up so fast and how he would soon be on his own. Seto didn't know what he would do with himself when the day came that the kid was grown up and had his own life. Mokuba was his whole world. That day would certainly suck.

He looked out the tinted limo windows and saw a little boy walking with his mom. The mom was laughing and smiling proudly at her little son and the boy was looking at her warmly. Seto looked away. He hated seeing happy little families still whole and in tact. Then he hated himself for feeling like that.

On the other side of the limo Seto saw a happy couple walking. They were walking slowly and close together and holding hands. The girl had her head resting on the guy's shoulder. Seto glared at them, hating them for their obvious happiness.

He was alone and he had only himself to blame. He had forced the only woman brave enough and patient enough to reach out to him and try and get close to him. Ishizu Ishtar. Thinking of her name now brought out only one emotion in Seto, regret. Ishizu had loved him and wanted to marry him. But he hadn't loved her, couldn't love her. He wondered what was wrong with him. Ishizu was, beautiful. She had been amazing. Maybe he wasn't capable of loving someone that way.

"Whatever. Who cares really. Love is...pointless," Seto muttered to himself.

The limo driver kept driving and said nothing. He was used to Seto talking randomly to himself. He did it quite often. Seto pulled his briefcase over to him. He needed something to do, to keep his mind off of things. He cursed himself for getting everything done earlier that day. Now he had nothing to do. Why did he have to be so self-efficent?

Then something caught his eye. It was that stupid trashy book he had taken away from Mokuba. He must have thrown it into his briefcase this morning when he was in a hurry. He looked at the book with distaste. What was wrong with his brother? How could anyone, any self respecting guy, like this shit? Seto opened to the front page. He began to read. Just because it was there and it was something to do. It went like this:

_Her heart was as empty as her cheap, little apartment._

Wow, Seto thought, wow. This shit was so dumb.

"Poor, poor Lia," Seto muttered with a smirk.

The driver continued on without a word. Seto continued reading.

_She was an empty shell of a person. Her life was meaningless. She had nothing. She felt worthless. She felt like she was a waste of space, a waste of a person. _

Seto was deeply involved in the pages of the book without even realizing it. He read ten pages in less then five minutes. He couldn't believe it, but the writer actually knew how to write. There was emotions in the pages. Emotions very similar to his own. The words described exactly how he felt about himself. He, related to Lia. It amazed him.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here," Said the driver.

"What?" Seto asked absent mindedly.

"We've arrived at KaibaLand sir," The driver said.

"Oh," Seto replied.

He was in a daze, his head still in the pages of the book. He actually didn't want to put the book down. But of course he did. He got out of the car and one of the employees of KaibaLand rushed forward.

"I'll lead you to the ride we're having difficulties with Sir," The guy said.

Seto nodded vaugely and allowed the guy to lead him through the park. But his mind was still on that book.


	3. Obsession

"Seto. Seto! SETO!"

Seto looked up from the book he was reading to see Mokuba, standing over him. Mokuba was smirking slightly.

"What?" Seto asked.

Mokuba laughed.

"My my my big brother, what is it that you're reading?" Mokuba asked, tapping his foot and smirking evilly.

Seto glanced at the cover of the book he was reading. The title was, **_Set My Soul Alive,_** and it was by Misa Sumisu. The same author who wrote **_My Dark Angel Of Sin_**. Seto had read three of her other books, this one being the fourth. If you counted **_My Dark Angel of Sin_** he had read five. In the last three days. He was becoming obsessed.

Don't you have homework?" Seto asked and went back to his book.

Mokuba cackled.

"You've become a romance junkie! Ha ha ha!" Mokuba laughed.

Seto cut his eyes at him and turned a page of his book.

"I'm not a romance junkie, I despise that trash," Seto muttered.

Mokuba smirked and looked poinedly at the cover of the romance novel Seto was reading. Seto gave him a dirty look.

"This is different. Misa Sumisu is an extremely talented writer," Seto snapped.

Mokuba laughed, not at all phased by his older bro's icy tone.

"It doesn't hurt that she's a total babe, eh Seto?" Mokuba asked.

He eyed the back of the book, where Misa Sumisu's photograph was. Seto rolled his eyes, even though he himself thought that Misa was drop dead gorgeous. She had long, silver blonde curls that spilled down past her waist, perfectly rounded, perky breasts that showed up nicely under her white tank top, great, shapely, long legs showcased by a pair of tiny jean shorts, a pretty, soft looking, big pink mouth, and these beautiful, big, melting brown eyes that formed a striking contrast to her silvery-fair hair. She was beautiful.

Mokuba watched as Seto studied Misa's picture carefully. Then he cackled and bounced on the back of his heels.

"You're hilarious big brother! I'm going to call Lisa and tell her what a hypocrite my famous big brother is!" Mokuba declared.

Then he turned around and raced upstairs to go call his best friend. Seto shook his head. Mokuba was making this into such a BIG deal. His icy blue eyes moved back to the picture of Misa. She really was pretty. As he stared at her soft, pretty pink mouth, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. Then he shook his head to rid himself of this thought. He wasn't just reading her books because she was beautiful. She really could write well. And what was even more, he felt like he completely related to her, to the tone of her books. As he read, he felt like he was growing closer to Misa. Felt like he knew her. Her thoughts, opinions, and views of the world were very similar to his own views. It was obvious that life hadn't been too kind to her. That was okay, he understood that. Life hadn't been all that much kinder to him.

He wanted to meet her. This desire was possesing him. It was distracting him from his work. His thoughts were always on Misa. On her books, on her style of writing, the descriptions of places she wrote about, on the millions of things she had wrote about that stuck out to him because he could relate, or just on the image of Misa herself. Of her beautiful, big, soft, melting, chocolate brown eyes. Of her silvery blonde hair and her delicate looking soft pink mouth. At night, the image of Misa haunted his dreams.

It was crazy. Insane. Seto was highly aggitated with himself. He usuall had more will power then this. He has tried to stop himself from reading more of her books. But he really couldn't help himself. He was addicted. He craved to read these books, as crazy as it sounded, he really did. And his overwhelming desire to meet Misa was distracting him from work. Mokuba thought that was great. He felt that Seto needed a hobby to distract him from his company, even if it was just reading silly love stories written by a hot girl. When he told Seto this, Seto had scowled.

Just then Seto's cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He quickly flipped it open and said "Kaiba," in a raspy voice.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba sir, it is I, Roland!" Declared the voice of Seto's over enthusiastic little minion.

"Obviously Roland, what do you want?" Seto demanded.

"Well two things sir. Number one to tell you that I got a call back from the Care Taker Agency. They were honored that Seto Kaiba was considering their services and they have a new girl who would be available to start work for you as soon as possible. The girl had excellent referrences," Roland said.

Seto nodded to himself. Lately he had been noticing that he didn't have near enough time to spend with Mokuba and give him the care and attention that he needed. He didn't want Mokuba to be neglected, he himself had been neglected and would die if he did the same to Mokuba. So he had done a little looking and found the best Care Takers Agency in Domino. He had Roland take care of the necessary arrangements.

"Good, I want you to arrange for the girl to be here tomorrow afternoon Roland," Seto said.

"Will do Mr. Kaiba. And the second thing is that I called to remind you about Maximillion Pegasus' publicity party tonight," Roland said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Seto demanded.

"Well sir, I called to remind you that you promised the press and Pegasus himself that you would attend, I knew you would forget sir," Roland said.

"What? When the hell did I promise to go to Pegasus' party?" Seto asked.

"Three days ago sir," Roland said.

Three days ago, when he had first read Misa Sumisu. God damn.


	4. Party Planning

**Memo:** _well its sure been a hell of a long time since I've added to this story. Sorry about that, to anyone who's actually still going to read it. I doubt anyone will, its been so long, but i thought i'd update anyways. Kisses!_

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own yugioh. duh. stupid people. **

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at the Pegasus Estate. Rays of sunshine bounced off of the glistening pool and the flowers blew gently in the breeze. It was a very nice, relaxing type of day. The sky was a deep baby blue with delicate, white, wispy clouds drifting along. The air smelt beautiful and fresh, full of the fragrance of blossoming flowers. It was a gorgeous day. The kind of day where you feel sleepy and groggy and desire nothing more then to just sit around. The kind of day perfect for just sitting by the pool and soaking up the sun rays.

However, Maximillion Pegasus was not relaxed. Maximillion Pegasus was **_extremely_** upset. He was pacing all over his house and grounds, yelling and screaming into his cell phone, clutching his white hair in frustration and tugging on it. He had a spectacular party planned for this evening and hundreds of people would be attending. The party had to be a hit. His reputation demanded it to be so. His ego demanded it to be so. The problem was however, that the moronic party planner he had hired kept screwing things up.

"NO NO NO! Dear god woman, are you completely stupid? I told you at least three times that I didn't want a trio band! How pathetic would that be?? You better fix this or I'll make sure you never work in this town again!" Pegasus yelled into his cell phone before slamming it shut.

He shook his head to himself as he paced back and forth on his patio. He pulled out chunks of his shoulder length white hair in frustration and muttered out loud.

"Stupid woman. Told her at least three times. If you want something done right then you have to do it yourself," Pegasus muttered.

An amused giggle came from behind him and Pegasus turned around. Standing there like a beautiful goddess of hope was his dear friend Misa, holding two shimmering glasses of white wine. Misa had the back of her curly platinum blonde hair down, with the front of it pinned up with bobby pins. Her warm brown eyes shone with amusement as she looked at her friend.

"Calm down Peggy darling, it'll be ok. You always throw amazing parties babe," Misa said with a smile as she handed him the glass of wine.

He took it and sipped apprecitavely. "You are an absolute angel Misa, white wine spritzers are my favorite!" Pegasus said as he took another deep sip.

Misa smiled. "Duh Peggy, I know. I've only been living with you for what, 5 months now? Of course I know your favorite drink by now, you silly man!"

Pegasus chuckled and winked at her. "Yes and what a blast we've had! These 6 months have been simply fabulous!" He said with a grin.

Misa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "If by fabulous you mean non-stop party, then yes!" She said with a smirk.

Pegasus waved his hand carelessly in the air. "Bla bla bla. I know, I know, ok? You are **done** with the partying, I get it now! Jesus! You've told me aleady like 7 times! But that doesn't mean you have to move out! I already told you that!" Pegasus said.

He was referring to the conversation that he and Misa had had earlier. Misa had come to live with Pegasus 6 months ago. The poor girl had been through some tough times in the past. Her life hadn't been easy in the very least. There always seemed to be some new problem in her life, as if her life consisted of only gloomy repeating cycles. This time she had lost her job and apartment and Pegasus immediately insisted that she move in with him. She had. She and Pegasus had been friends for years. They were very close. Living with Pegasus had been amazing. Pegasus was so carefree and very sweet when he wanted to be. But Misa felt like it was imposing to live with Pegasus for too long and it had already been six months.

And besides, Misa was a writer at heart. She loved to write, it was her passion. Writing was her outlet, her way to express everything that had built up inside of her. She needed to write. It was her only of surviving in this cold, cruel world. She had written 5 books all together and had actually gotten them published, with the help of Pegasus. He and his connections were amazing. But she hadn't written another book in six months, ever since she had moved in with Pegasus.

She wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe because it was the constant parties and social events Pegasus had. Perhaps they distracted her. Or maybe, it was because Misa was so comfortable here. She had a theory that she could only write if she was miserable, and living with Pegasus was far from miserable. It was way too comforting and secure and she thought that might be affecting her writing. So it was time to move on and move out. She didn't want to impose on her dear friend anymore and she had to get on with her writing.

"Peggy darling," Misa said gently, "I can't stay here forever. You know that."

Pegasus scowled. "No, I don't know that! You **can** stay forever! You know how much I love you!" Pegasus said with a frown.

Misa smiled and shook her head. "Yeah but Peggy, me living here has interrupted your love life!" Misa said with a teasing smile.

"Oh bah! Don't give me that! You know very well that the reason Antonio hasn't called me back is because he found out I was cheating on him with Donavon. Duh!" Pegasus declared.

"I thought he was jealous of me!" Misa admitted with a tiny smile.

Pegasus smirked. "No no no. Everyone knows that me and you are only the dearest of friends, nothing more. You don't have to move out Misa," He said seriously.

She looked at him squarely in the face. "Yes Peggy baby, I do. I really do. I can't live here forever. I wish I could, but I really can't. I would feel like I was using you. I could never live with that. And, I can't really write when I'm living here. And I need to write," Misa said.

Pegasus shook his head. "Dear god. I can see there's no convincing you! You seem to be having these crazy theories again! You've always been so god damn stubborn! It's a very annoying trait Misa, your stubborness, very annoying indeed. But just know, you're always welcome here. Always. If you ever need to come back, you can," Pegasus told her.

Misa smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're too good to be true, you know that Peggy?" She asked.

He chuckled and winked at her. "Of course I know that. Duh. Now tell me, you have a new job right? I don't want to be worried about you making rent," Pegasus said.

Misa rolled her eyes. "Yes I have a new job honey. Don't worry. I start tomorrow, thanks to your references," Misa said.

Pegasus sighed and yet again shook his head. "Yes yes yes. I wish you wouldn't move out Misa. I'll miss you terribly!" He said with a sad glance at her lovely face.

Misa smiled. "I'll still see you silly. And besides, we have that great party to look forward to tonight! Stop your pouting and concentrate on that," Misa told him.

His one eye that wasn't covered bye an eye-patch widened.

"THE PARTY! I ALMOST FORGOT! DAMN!" He yelled.

And with that, he ran away into the house. Misa giggled and sat down on the patio couch. She leaned back into the soft purple cushions and sighed deeply. Tonight would be fun. She could feel it. She believed very strongly in vibes and intuitions. She had this feeling that tonight would be a night to remember...

Meanwhile, at The Kaiba Manson

Seto was inside his office at his desk. He was busy pounding away on his computer keys. He had a lot of work to do, thanks to his obsession with Misa Simusu. He had been letting himself slack off, something he never ever did. It was unforgiveable. **_Psh, _**he thought as he typed away, **_at least there isn't any more books to distract me._** Misa Simusu had only written 5 and he had read them all within three days. Now he was highly irritable and extremely annoyed, because he had been cut off from his addiction completely and without warning. Mokuba had laughed at him.

"Hahahah," Mokuba had said, "you're like a druggie who's been cut off from his supply Seto! Hahahahahaha, this is so funny!"

Seto however, did not find it funny. At all. What was even worse, he had to attend Pegasus's stupid publicity party tonight, so he was like a rabid dog, spazing out on anyone who came near him. Mokuba thought it was all too funny. That kid needed to get a better sense of humor.

"Mr. Kaiba sir?" Asked a timid voice from the doorway.

Seto whirled around in his chair, his icy blue eyes blazing with annoyance. It was one of the maids. Her name was Trudy or something, something odd like that. Something english. It made Seto's blood boil, that stupid english name. He wasn't exactly sure why either.

"WHAT?" He demanded.

Trudy gulped. "Um sir, I have your suit for the party laid out on your bed for you. You have an hour to get ready for Mr. Pegasus's party sir," Trudy said nervously.

Seto's eyes flashed at the mention of Pegasus.

"FINE!" Seto yelled, his blue eyes bubbling with anger and a slight craziness.

Trudy quickly walked away. Seto was cursing and muttering under his breath and throwing things. He had such the temper. He definitely was **not **looking forward to tonight.


End file.
